Furuba no Renkinjutsushi AKA Furuba meets FMA
by Kurisuta1
Summary: Fullmetal/Fruits Basket crossover. Who do the cats like more, Kyo or Al? Leeks and milk! Oh the horror! Al and Yuki discuss troublesome older brothers while Ed tries to figure out how to get back home. Weird summary, I know. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

A crossover of Fruits Basket and Fullmetal Alchemist. For humors sake.

Furuba no Renkinjutsushi

Al: Brother, if we were gonna meet people from another manga how would that work? I mean crossovers are confusing enough by themselves. The people in these mangas are from a completely different universe. Another time and place. To get there would be impossible, unless you had some kind of portal, or maybe a gate, that might lead to an alternate reali- oh.

Ed: This is _supposed _to be a mangaverse crossover but in order to get to this "Furuba" world we'll be borrowing some anime ideas.

Now Alphonse! Human Transmutation!

Al: What?! But brother, that's forbidden!

Ed: **So are crossovers**!! *claps hands together*

* * *

Ed: So here we are Al! Tokyo, Japan!

Al: How'd that work? I thought the 'other side' was Munich, Germany during WWII.

Ed: Don't fret over the details little brother! I've heard rumors that someone here has attempted human transmutation!

Al: Really? Who?

Ed: Hmmmm, I forgot his name. Sohma something.

Al: Big Brother, your so careless about those kinds of thing, Wait? Did he succeed?

Ed: Of course not Al, mere humans alone cannot succeed in human transmutation, as far as we know. You need the Philosophers Stone or something akin to that.

Al: But we did….just now

Ed: No Al, we're back in the mangaverse.

Al: oh, okay.

* * *

_And now a cliché way to open a Fruits Basket scene: _

Kyo: I'm gonna kill you damn rat!

Yuki: oh, not this again. I'd like to see you try stupid cat.

Shigure: You two stop fighting! Listen, everyone, listen. Apparently today….We're doing a crossover!

Tohru: A crossover! How wonderful!

Ayame: Yes, yes wonderful indeed! Young men can embrace the other beauty within them. The shear magnificence of such alluring attires. Why Ritsu himself is a fine example of what beauty is in every man just waiting to be free! Like a bird upon the wind it shall take flight and-

Yuki: Crossover Nii-san, not cross dresser.

Ayame: That's right my precious Yuki, keep a steady grasp of your feminine side as I hold you to my bosom. As it is you are already halfway there to being feminine!

(silence….)

Yuki: **Get Out.**

Shigure: well besides all that Aya. What time in the story are we right now? After the end? Still at the beginning? We can't do a proper crossover unless we know.

All: *thinking*

Tohru: Ah, maybe somewhere in the middle would be best?

Ayame: Yes! Between Kyonkichi's blooming love for soumen and Yuki's plan to run into Tohru in the bath we will have no complications!

Kyo and Yuki: What did you say?

Ayame: Ahahaha! *Fades out*

Kyo: and don't call me Kyonkichi! *wack*

* * *

Al: Brother I think we're lost.

Ed: We're not lost

Al: I think we are

Ed: Wait! I know this feeling! I sense the grief of deceased mothers here!

Al: You can sense that big brother?

Ed: This way Al! Where there are dead families there is always alchemy and human transmutation! *sprints off*

Al: *runs after Ed* I thought that was just us brother? The other homunculi were created by Father.

Ed: *still running* Not in the anime Alphonse! Almost all the homunculi were created out of lost loved ones!

Al: I thought this was mangaverse

Ed: *stops at Sohma gate out of breath* Where there are crossovers little brother. *stands up and rings bell* There are inevitably cross-references too.

* * *

Ayame: My, my Kyonkichi, don't worry, though your not as pretty as Yuki I will make you a fine dress to crossover in as well!

Kyo: Listen to me damn it! I don't want a-

Ding Dong

Tohru: Oh, I'll get it! *Opens door*

Ed: Hey there!

Tohru: Ah, Hello! Are you looking for someone here?

Al: Well actually my big brother and me-

Tohru: Y-you're wearing armor?

Al: eheh, well you see. We were wondering if anyone here new anything about that. Alchemy I mean.

Ed: *peeks head inside*

Tohru: Alchemy? I-I'm very sorry. But I don't know what that means.

Ed: Aha! *points finger and steps inside (uninvited of course)*

Al: B-big brother! You're so rude all the time!

Ed: But he's the one Al! The guy with the freaky orange hair!

Kyo: hunh?

* * *

And: the end of chapter one. Just because I think it's a good place to end it ^^ There is already a chapter two up see? 

But how could Kyo be the one!?!? Review or you'll never know!!!! Review!


	2. Alchemy Goes Poof

_Ed: But he's the one Al! The guy with the freaky orange hair! _

_Kyo: hunh?_

Tohru: eh?

Shigure: What's going on? Why is there an elementary school kid in my house? Are you one of Hiro's and Kisa's friends?

Al: Uh oh

Yuki: Uh oh?

Ed: *tremble of rage* **Who are you calling a microscopic bean so small he-**

Al: *covers Ed's mouth cause Kurisuta gets tired from doing his 'short' rants*

Kyo: What are you freaking out about?

Al: I'm very sorry about my older brother, he can be kinda…eccentric *bows*

Tohru: Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't invite you in properly! *Bows* Oh I need to prepare some tea! *scurries off (to make tea)*

Yuki: Older brother?

Ed: Of course! Now, man with the freak hair, tell us what you know!

Kyo: Who are you calling a freak?!

Ed: Just tell us why you did it!

Al: Brother, ask him nicely!

Kyo: Did what? Who the hell are you!?

Ed: This is taking too long! What was it that you lost? Your normal hair color? Were you banished here from Bleach?

Al: Big brother, only two crossovers per story! That's our rule!

Ed: Oh, sorry Al.

Momegi: he! was ist denn hier los?

Kyo: Ack! Annoying rabbit, where the hell did you pop up from!

Al: Oh no, brother it's the Germans! I knew this was still Munich!

Momegi: was hat er gesagt?

Ed: hmmm, this is strange. At any rate, orange haired one, did you or did you not attempt human transmutation?

Kyo: I don't know what the hell you talking about!

Momegi: oh, is the blond boy a visitor for Kyo?

Yuki: I don't know what he is. But it's too loud in here. I'm going to my secret base.

Ed: Secret Base! Is that where you committed the great sin! Was he in on it! *points to Yuki*

Yuki: What? Don't drag me into whatever crazy thing the idiot cat did.

Kyo: I'm not an idiot!

Momegi: *looks at Edward intently* er weiß, was leiden heißt

Ed: What?

Al: Big brother. How do you even know this was the boy that did the alchemy? You've seem to have gotten physic since we passed through the gate.

Ed: Well what else am I going to do! I have to advance the plot somehow!

Ayame: I see, human transmutation? You mean bringing the dead back to life? *sips tea*

………

Yuki: Nii-san how do you know that….

Ayame: Why one who is in a profession such as mine must know everything my dear Yuki. Especially when it comes to fantasies such as alchemy.

Ed: It's not a fantasy! See? *claps hands together*

…………

Kyo: nothing happened

Ed: Damn, I forgot alchemy doesn't work on this side of the gate

Yuki: I think you're all crazy, I'm leaving.

Kyo: Who are you calling crazy damn rat! Don't run away, come back here and fight like a man!

Al: um, brother?

Ayame: hmmm, I appear to be out of tea. Tohru, I take it upon myself to demand that you get me more.

Yuki and Kyo: don't treat her like a maid!

Ed: yeah Al?

Shigure: Now don't you all go breaking my house.

Ayame: I wouldn't dream of it Gure-san

Tohru: Okay, I've got more tea!

Al: You know, if alchemy doesn't work on this side of the gate….

Kyo and Yuki: Don't do as he says!

Ayame: Oh my little brother, the tea is already here so there is no harm if I take some

Yuki: That's not the point!!!

Al: ….then that orange haired guy couldn't of done a human transmutation…

Tohru: really I don't mind….

Momegi: Tohru, Tohru! I don't know what's going on but I've got some good news!

Kyo: Shut up rabbit!

Momegi: Wha, Kyo is mean!

Ed: Oh, yeah. That's makes sense.

Tohru: Oh, um, everybody please calm- *reaches out to set tea down*

Yuki: Honda-san! Look out!

Tohru: *trips over Momegi's foot*

Kyo: Tohru! *instinctively reaches out to catch her*

Al: and it also means we're stuck here…

Tohru: Ahhhh! *bumps into Kyo*

_Tea spills everywhere_

Kyo: _Poof_ *transform into neko form!*

(……… _let it sink in_…..)

Ed and Kyo: Aw, shit.

* * *

Well that's chapter two. Review please and thank you! I'm not too happy with it though _ But I wanted to get past some things so we can move onto the fun stuff in the next chapters! ^^ Like cats and leeks and milk. Imagine the possibilities! Review please!


End file.
